Although earlier versions of WiFi limited channel bandwidth to 20 MHz, later improvements in wireless technology have expanded channel bandwidth, while remaining compatible with older versions, by combining multiple existing 20 MHz-wide channels into channels that have a bandwidth of 40, 80, or even 160 MHz. However, this expanded bandwidth can cause problems when networks overlap. For example, a first network controller may communicate with a first mobile device using an 80 MHz bandwidth, made up of four 20 MHz channels, thus achieving high throughput and efficiency. But that first mobile device may be near a second mobile device that is communicating with a second network controller on one or more of the same 20 MHz channels. Transmissions from the second network may be strong enough to be overheard by the first mobile device, resulting in interference to the communications between the first network controller and first mobile device. Unless the first network controller can directly hear these interfering transmissions from the second network, it has no direct way of determining why its transmissions are not being correctly received by the first mobile device.